Relax Into It
by Fiercely Awkward
Summary: Pippa has the perfect cure for a stressed Hecate. Two elderly easily persuaded teachers walk in on an odd situation. Hecate needs to learn how to relax into it. And by it I mean cuddles of course ...


"Hecate, would you please stop pacing? As much as it would be quicker, we don't need direct access to the great hall" Pippa said, not looking up at the dark witch currently wearing a hole in her office floor as she paced anxiously back and forth, "And don't give me that look."

Hecate huffed, but directed her glare back to the ground beneath her, opting to stand ramrod straight and wring her hands together instead.

Spying her fidgeting girlfriend from beneath her lashes, Pippa smirked as she made up her mind. With a quick flick of her hands, she felt the shift as her pyjama slip made room for the new addition beneath the silky robe.

"Hecate … Come here, sweetheart," Pippa called softly.

Wrinkling her nose at the term of endearment, Hecate glared balefully at her lover, "what?"

"Come here … please?"

"Pippa, we should probably retire to my quarters."

"We will. But first, come here, Hecate."

Reluctantly making her way over to the couch her girlfriend was currently seated on, Hecate huffed again, "Are you happy now?"

"Not quite yet," Pippa smirked, "Although if you come down here and give me a kiss I might be."

Flushing, Hecate's eyes flicked to the door, before shooting the blonde witch a reprimanding frown, "Pippa, we are still in my office, anyone could walk in."

"Oh please, we've worked so late the only people awake would be us, Hiccup." Pouting, Pippa put on her best puppy eyes, "unless … you don't want to kiss me …" filtering off, Pippa pretended to look down at her hands sadly, barely containing a grin.

It took less than a second for Pippa's plan to work, Hecate cupping her face and giving her a searing kiss. Grinning, Pippa wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, pulling her down into her lap, delighting in the surprised squeak it drew out of her.

Pulling back, Hecate pinned Pippa with a withering glare, "you're a brat, Pippa Pentangle. I won't fall for that one again."

Smiling , Pippa pulled Hecate closer to her, moving aside her dressing gown to kiss up her neck, "Mhmm. You know you love me, Hiccup. Besides this is in both our interests just so you know."

"Aha - Oh really? And h-how is that?"

"Because it stops you stressing over the school evaluation tomorrow, which by the way you have no reason to worry about." Pippa shot her lover a warning look and Hecate's opened mouth snapped shut, halting yet another tirade about the falling standards of The Craft.

Hecate raised an eyebrow at the woman beneath her, "and what's in it for you?"

"Apart from having the most beautiful witch in the world straddling my lap?" Pippa asked, looking very smug as Hecate blushed a deep red, looking down at her position like she had only just realised where she was.

Sensing Hecate was about to step back, Pippa gripped Hecate's hips, pulling her hips flush against her own, a thrill of pleasure shooting through her as Hecate groaned at the feeling of the hard length pressed against her pelvis.

"I felt like you needed a rather large distraction tonight, and I always deliver."

Hecate could only form a breathy "oh" in response, dropping her forehead to rest against her girlfriends, unable to help her hips grinding down against the hardness below her.

"Oh, you really do need this don't you? I bet you're wet already." Pippa whispered, untying the front of Hecate's gown, revealing the simple, emerald night dress beneath. Cupping a breast in one hand, toying with the straining nipple, enjoying the gasps and groans it provoked, Pippa carefully arranged Hecate's nightgown to cover them, before slowly lifting her own nightdress to reveal the dark purple strap on underneath.

"It's a bit bigger than our usual, but the sales lady promised the best night of our lives. Want to help me test that theory?"

Hecate swallowed visibly, eyes dark as she took in the length of the toy between them, "please."

Guiding the tip to press against her lover's entrance, Pippa nibbled a line down Hecate's sharp jaw, "Please what, Hecate?"

"I- Pippa …" Hecate's legs were trembling with the effort of holding herself up. Releasing a short, sharp burst of air as she felt deft finger circle a taut nipple; knowing what Pippa was waiting to hear, Hecate fought the fierce blush as she whimpered out, "p-please fuck me, Pippa."

Biting her lip to hold back a groan, Pippa slowly pushed into Hecate, letting her adjust as she hissed at the thick girth. She waited until Hecate was squirming in her lap, before speaking, "you need more, Hiccup?"

"Yes, please– oh!" Pippa lowered the dark witch a little further onto the hard phallus, before holding her still, pressed tightly against her.

Chuckling lightly at Hecate's high-pitched whine, "Will you promise to stop working yourself into a nervous wreck? Are you going to be a good girl, Hecate?"

Hecate gasped and whimpered, "Yes, yes, I promise. Please, Pippa, please…"

Pippa had just loosened her grip, allowing Hecate to be able to finally sink down onto the shaft fully, when Hecate heard a voice that made her heart drop into her stomach and ice to creep through her veins.

"Oh there you are Hecate, oh and Pippa, dear! Algernon and I thought we saw your light on and thought we'd come to invite you over for a midnight snack." Ms Bat trilled, staring at the two witches in an oblivious daze as Algernon, who had wandered in behind her, had blushed and was subtly trying to tug at his partner's sleeve.

Pippa was the first to recover, "Oh hello you two, what a pleasure to see you both! I hope you don't mind us, I've been trying to wrangle Hecate into a cuddling me to stop her stressing so much about tomorrow, but I fear i'm having limited success here. Would you tell her that she's being a worry wart and to just let me have my affection for once please?" Pippa laughed, convincingly bright and bubbly, despite an extremely stiff and fiercely blushing Hecate sitting in her lap, two inches still pressing into her.

Algernon still looked somewhat wary but seemingly accepted Pippa's explanation, chuckling at the typical Hecate behaviour, "That's our Deputy for you. But Hecate, you do look like you could use a bit of a cuddle with your girlfriend, why don't you just snuggle on up and we'll send over some tea and cakes and leave you two be?"

Pippa smiled brightly at the older man, wrapping her arms around Hecate and pulling her down against her own body, looking innocently into Hecate's eyes as they widened in shock at the feeling of being suddenly filled with the hard, thick dildo, biting back a cry of shock and pleasure,  
"See Hiccup? Cuddling is fun, we should do it more often."

Laughing at what the elderly pair took to be a noise of disapproval from the conservative deputy headmistress, Algernon opened the door for his still oblivious companion, who decided to impart her wisdom before taking her leave, Algernon following behind, "I know you find it hard Hecate, but it helps, dear, if you let yourself relax into it."

Pippa made it all of three seconds after the door closed before she burst into laughter, not immediately noticing the stiffness of her lover or the pure shame and embarrassment colouring her face a deep red. "Oh that is absolutely gold!" Pippa gasped, "are you sure you've relaxed into it enough Hecate?"

Another round of joyous laughter, Pippa wiping a stray tear of laughter away before noticing Hecate had not moved; a muscle working in her jaw.

"Hey, Hecate, it's ok, they didn't see anything. Thanks to my quick thinking the worst they think is happening is me forcibly snuggling you against your will." Pippa reassured her, soothing her hands down the tense muscles in the dark woman back and down her still quivering thighs.

Hecate could hardly think about the two daft old professors when the full length of her girlfriend's strap on was currently pressed into her, rubbing against her sensitive walls as Pippa laughed and laughed. She had no doubt she wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye for the next week, but right now she could hardly worry about that.  
Releasing the low moan she had been holding in, Hecate rocked herself forward, circling her hips over Pippa's as her eyes fluttered shut.

"O-Oh, Hecate…" A wave of arousal slammed into Pippa as she watched Hecate move herself over the thick length, making noises Pippa would die to hear over and over again.

Beginning to move more frantically now, Pippa meeting her thrusts, Hecate writhed on top of the blonde, "Pippa! I- I need m-more, please – ooh!"

With a salacious grin, Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate before lifting her up and flipping them over so Hecate was spread out beneath her on the couch.

Pippa growled, biting into Hecate's neck as she felt long, sharp fingernails dig into her back, no doubt leaving marks.  
Hecate only widened her legs further, bucking up to meet the hard, fast thrusts, gasps and sobs tearing from her throat each time.

Hecate was close. It felt like molten lava had replaced the blood in her veins and was pooling low in her belly; a coil tightening behind her navel with each thrust. Pippa could tell Hecate was close; she wasn't far behind.

Bringing one hand down from where it was clutching tight at Hecate's hips, she flicked her thumb relentlessly over her swollen clit, marvelling at the immediate spasming of muscles, causing her lover's back to arch dangerously as her climax exploded within her. The sight of it; the sound of Hecate's cry of release slammed into Pippa and her own climax rushed through her in waves.

They lay together, sweaty and flushed from their exertions, spent and sated on the couch in Hecate's office. Her arms now able to hold her, Pippa gently lifted herself off her lover, kissing her softly as she gently pulled out, causing Hecate to shudder slightly before wrapping her arms around her love and pulling her close, "Well, I think Ms Bat is right. There is something to be said for relaxing into it."


End file.
